


Against All Odds

by sisabet



Category: Smallville
Genre: I keep my promises, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Is Post-Rift Still A Thing, Lex Luthor's Inner Child Likes Clark A Lot, Lionel Luthor's A+ parenting, M/M, Or is it threats, Patricide, Post-Rift, This Vid Took A Turn, This is not the vid you are looking for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: You're the only one who really knew me at all.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



> I was putting off working on a project and generally avoiding productivity by any means necessary so I asked for someone to tell me what to vid. Trelkez very kindly reminded me that at one time (like probably at least 14 years ago?) I promised to make her a SV vid to Against All Odds. This happened. 
> 
> Apparently, this was my chance to definitively say Clark should really be nicer to Lex. After all, he's an orphan now.

Song is by Phil Collins

[download mp4 here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-Smallville_Against_All_Odds.m4v)

[youtube direct link](https://youtu.be/vXyZqIwYHcg)


End file.
